Late Night Host
by HammyTheShark
Summary: Natsuki Kuga has two lives, one being her school life and the other her Host life. Being admired by lost of beautiful women is one thing, but there is always something that makes her think back to who hurted her, the feeling of losing something much more that she held close to her heart. The past cannot be rewritten. Bad sum, but I don't care. DISCONTINUED


**I know, I know, I have like other stories to finish but let's just say that something inside of me died and I mourned for it. (Not really) Anyways, this just came into my view for not very long, but it seemed to block anything else for what I was planning for my other stories. So just to get it out of my face I had to finish writing this. Please don't be hoping to see more, because then I might forget my other stories.**

**~HammyTheShark~**

**Do not own anything but my OC, and she is a cross dresser by the way.**

* * *

Natsuki sighed deeply to herself, looking the part that she was given, the hurt lone wolf. Girls around her began to fawn over her sour and sorrowful look. She held the half-drinken cup, looking down at the dirtied liquid before slamming down the last. Her darkened emerald eyes never looked their way at any of the girls that sat around her, even those that hung loosely around her body. Finally she raised her head, looking at the closest woman. She slammed the cup down on the coffee table, which made the girls jump in surprise and some moved closer.

But soon all the girls were pouting, seeing that their Beloved had chosen another girl, not them, most of her regulars. But most didn't care, as long as they got to see her look so passionate. Natsuki held the girl in her lap, her light brown bob haircut was bouncing lightly while Natsuki was placing her chin in between the girl's neck and her shoulder.

Her white and blue suit that she wore was something else, shining brightly against the woman's dark black short dress. The woman smiled, a deep crimson blush on her angled face. Natsuki smiled, her hands bringing the woman up closer Natsuki's lap. The girls around her watched closely, their eyes wide and ready for anything that was to come. Some even held handkerchiefs to their nose.

Natsuki smirked, her breath nearly touching the woman's exposed chest, making her softly moan out. "Isn't this world cruel to you?" She whispered at first to the girl, a deep longing in Natsuki's emerald eyes. The woman smirked back, shifting so she could look into those emerald eyes she adored. She was holding a strong gaze with her, but then she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, bringing up her nicely toned legs on Natsuki's left shoulder.

"The world is cruel to anyone but you." She whispered back, making Natsuki smiled before kissing the girl, a deep kiss that some of the girls started to cry out both in pain and excitement. Their hearts racing as they watched as Natsuki let the girl go, but she laid onto Natsuki's lap. Her breasts being pressed against her thighs. Natsuki kept the girl on her lap, stroking her hair as another girl wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, but soon her arms started to roam lower down and Natsuki just stayed there.

To all her peers, she was the girl sitting all alone, no one around her and all she could do was sulk alone. The world was being cruel to her, depriving her of the truth. She always held that look that scared everyone away, but when she was recruited here, people want to run into her arms.

Here, she felt more better than ever. Finally she moved away from the alluring woman, taking a good look at the watch on her right hand. The night was young, and it was a weekday, so she can stay for a while longer. "Is it time for your shift to end?" One of the girls that tried to get close asked, pushing one of her curly stands behind her ear. Natsuki only shook her head. "No, I have a few more hours to spend here with all my lovely laidies." Natsuki replied, making all the girls fawn. Natsuki made her way over to the woman that asked the question, cupping her chin and making her look up at her.

"I think that you should keep your hair looking like this. You look way more beautiful." Natsuki said as she reached behind her ear and pulled out the strands that were pushed behind the woman's ear, letting them fall before. The woman started to blush, turning away as Natsuki only lightly chuckled. "Please don't turn away, I love to see your blushing face."

Natsuki whispered into her ear, pulling her body close as other girls watched as they bit hard down on their handkerchiefs. Natsuki looked up and stared at the woman's deep and dark blue eyes, almost the same color as her own long navy blue hair.

Natsuki brought the girl even more closer to her, hearing some of the other girls started whining out in anger. Natsuki cupped her chin slowly, treating the girl like she was her own lover, looking up and down her body before slowly kissing her. Natsuki wrapped one hand around the girl's waist, almost pressing their bodies together.

But Natsuki broke the kiss too early for her enjoyment. The girl pleaded with her, those dark navy blue eyes wanting more. Natsuki kissed her forehead before patting the girl on her head. "I'm sorry baby, but there are other girls here. Besides, the only time that you lovely ladies get to see me more often is on the weekdays." Natsuki told the girl, making her smile before Natsuki got up and sat in a different spot. Soon she had more than five girls trying to find a spot on Natsuki's body to hang, sit, or even touch. Time went by, and as the time flew by, so did the touching and the kissing with the girls. Hardly any ever stayed sober around Natsuki, but things were different.

Different with the amount of girls that she had been drawing in. Some girls just were curious and some were more then interested with her. But here's the thing, if they ever found out that she was only in High School, then that would be a problem. But it's okay, she is a Junior, going to be a senior after summer begins. It's only a few more weeks then with the tests, then a summer and the next school year. Her senior year is no doubt going to go by fast.

Finally Natsuki bid her farewells, giving each of her customers a good-night kiss before she walked into the locker room. There she saw her boss, smoking a little by the wash area. The boss sighed before putting out her cigar, letting the smoke build around her. "Natsuki, is it already that time?" She asked, pushing up her dark sunglasses further up her nose before she pulled out her phone to look at the time. Natsuki heard the light British accent her boss held, and sometimes she could imagine how the girls always wanted to hear the boss speak to them in a very low and husky voice.

But Natsuki just nodded her head in a rushed fashion, trying to ignore her boss and quickly making her way to her assigned locker. She started to strip, leaving her in nothing but her dark blue laced bra and panties. Her boss just whistled before walking behind Natsuki and slapping her ass.

Natsuki just growled in anger, her only response as always. Her boss just chuckled, their same and usual red and white suit, white jacket, red shirt and white tie. Somehow the girls always like it, no matter if she always wears it all the time. Natsuki quickly puts on her usual clothing, skinny jeans and a black hoodie. The boss only smirked as she leaned against the locker near Natsuki's, tilting her head to the side. Her short boyish silver hair was styled with a white Pandora hat, a red line trim in the middle.

"So, a few more weeks or so before school is out. You excited?" She asked, but Natsuki only looked the other way. "Anyways, there is something that I wanted to discuss with you. It won't take up much time but since summer is coming, and there have been some girls from your high school that came before, do you want us to place you with the older women and men? We do have age groups. Since you need to be cautious of what goes on." She explained with a discreet nod, her thoughts most likely already filled with teenage girls.

"If you believe so. I just don't want to deal with anyone from my class or school." Then Natsuki walked off, leaving her boss to daydream about teenage girls and their almost fully developed bodies. The boss just smiled as she watched Natsuki walk away. She took a look at the time with her phone before she sighed. "Looks like I have to go back. My regular customers get impatient." She muttered to herself as she put away her phone, stepping out of the locker rooms before sitting down with a large group of beautiful young women. Most seems like high school or even middle school. The boss sat next to a women with long chestnut locks, soft curls in her ends. The boss smiled.

"Say Shizuru, who was that girl that you used to talk so much about? You know, the one who 'stole' your heart?" She asked, making Shizuru turn away. The boss only smiled, seeing that the other girls were just watching, but soon her smile turned into a frown, and she was scooting closer to Shizuru. The chestnut haired woman just turned away, this time the boss only sighed before she wrapped her hands around Shizuru's lower waist, pulling her close. "I'm sorry if I had hurt your feelings luv, but I really wanted to know. I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, then how about we talk about something else. The night has only begun luv, so please smile." The boss was saying, her dark sunglasses hiding what she truly feels.

Finally, Shizuru turned to face the boss, her head held low and the boss slowly moved her arms up and brought Shizuru close for a hug. She stroked her hair slowly, making Shizuru relax instantly. The girls around them were just watching while they were holding their breath, all trying to resist the urge to break the two apart. But they all know the 'special' relationship that those two have.

No, what they 'had' is what all the girls know. Or think. What the girls think that they know. "S-She was..." Shizuru softly spoke out, her Kyoto accent twisting her words. The boss only smiled as she cupped Shizuru's chin, lightly pushing her to look upwards. The boss stared deeply into those crimson eyes, the longing that would never fulfilled by her. "It's okay Luv, everyone here wants you to be happy, otherwise their selfishness gets them. Kinda rude but I want to make all the beautiful women that I see happy. No one deserves to be struck with sadness. If there is anything that I can do, then please tell me." The boss whispered, letting Shizuru be comforted.

Shizuru kept her gaze with the boss, water forming at the corner of her eyes. The boss frowned and wiped the forming tears away with her thumb, her hands hidden by a pair of red leather gloves. Shizuru looked down, tearing away from their eye contact. "A-Anything?" Shizuru asked, making the boss smile softly, a feeling of relief flood over her. "Yes Shizuru luv, anything that your heart desires. Well, anything but death." The boss added in quickly, remembering what happened last time.

Shizuru kept her head down, but she leaned forward, pressing her breasts against the boss's flat chest and softly whispering something that only the boss could hear. Finally she smiled. "Is that all? If that is what you truly desire, then I shall make you happy and with everything that I have." The boss said as she held Shizuru closely. But under those dark sunglasses she held a sorrowful gaze, her smile would never give her away, but her eyes always told the truth. And it made her hate herself for having eyes that could never hide any false emotion. And that always forced her to wear dark as night sunglasses so that none of the girls could get discouraged.

The night went on, going early into the morning as the girls were making their way home. But some of the hosts would watch over the girls, making sure that a taxi took them home instead of them going home drunk and if some were driving, the hosts would pay for a return cab. But the Boss personally drove Shizuru home, taking Shizuru in her custom white Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 with custom HRE performance wheels. The HRE wheels were tinted a dark scarlet color with matching dark red brake calipers.

**[AN: if you want to know what it really looks like, go to this website, ( millionaire_ /lamborghini-aventador-hre-wheels/) take out the underscore after millionaire and just imagine the car looking white instead of black body paint and instead of orange rims imagine a dark red with red tinted windows.]**

The Boss sighed softly, making Shizuru look at her with concern. The boss just smiled, this time taking off her dark sunglasses. She stopped at the gates of her house, knowing that her father is always watching. The boss put on silver trimmed glasses, showing her piercing bright iced pale blue eyes. She stepped out and opened the door for Shizuru to step out, and the boss held out her hand for Shizuru to grasp. The boss escorted her into the garden and up to the door of her house. Shizuru looked down, her long sleeved black dress shirt was slightly crumpled, and her skirt was slightly ruffled at the ends.

The boss hugged her, not to tight but not to loose, something that Shizuru always liked. Shizuru was still unhappy, and it hurted the boss deeply, to know that some girls have to live with the burden of being unhappy. Once she slowly let Shizuru go, the boss kissed her on the forehead. "Just wait okay, I'll file the papers myself. And I will do anything to make you happy, because I don't want girls to be sad in this world. There is no time for anyone to be sad here. I will see you on Monday and I will personally pick you up." She promised Shizuru, and Shizuru smiled a heartbroken smile.

It shattered the boss's heart, to see what had happened still cause Shizuru this sadness. Then the door opened, and Shizuru's father stood at the door. She lowered her gaze as he stepped out, his burning red eyes glaring hard at the boss. "Have a nice night Shizuru. And it was nice to see you again. Please come by again." The boss said, and Shizuru nodded as she went inside past her father.

Her father watched and his combed back chestnut hair was becoming undone, the sign of worry and his love to keep Shiziru safe showed as he shoved a finger at the boss. She lightly grunted, his jab hurting her skin deeply. "I don't see what Shizuru sees in you, but if you are here to hurt her, then I shall-"

"No sir, I plan on making Shizuru happy, and even if she cannot find happiness with me I shall do anything for her. I don't want anyone to be sad in their lives, and if I cannot make her happy, then I promise that I will find someone that can." The boss vowed, kneeling down before him and putting her let hand over her breast. Her father sneered before slamming the door on her, making her to sigh sadly. She stood up, staring at the two double doors of her father's mansion before walking away. She got back in her car, reaching for her phone as she looked up a number.

"Hello?" A voice said sleepily before they yawned. "What do you want this early anyway?" They asked, but the boss just lightly chuckled. "Listen, can I register in at this time? It may be late but can I?" She asked as a voice grumbled. "Lets talk about it tomorrow." They mumbled. "It is tomorrow." She said, making the voice on the other end just sigh. "Then at noon. I have things to finish, like my sleep." And the line was cut off, only making her sigh. "Alright then, now time to go home." The boss said before turning the key and putting the car in reverse.

* * *

Natsuki arrived at her dorm, seeing that the light in her room was still on. She just 'tisked' as she already could hear the argument that she would have. She got off her bike and took off her helmet, fixing her hair and throwing her bag over her shoulder. She walked to the doors, finding them open despite being this late. Natsuki yawned, feeling the affect of the alcohol taking over. Sure, she flunked so it really did make her 18 despite being a junior. And she could only have so much at her work, not over the limit of five glasses, depending on what she drink.

Natsuki popped in a mint gum, chewing a good few minuets before spitting it out in some of the nearby trashcans. Finally she reached her dorm room, and she gripped the doorknob and twisted it. The first thing she saw was a worried Mai sitting on the couch beside the door, who them stood up. Natsuki rolled her eyes, trying to ignore what the boon monster was saying.

"Where were you? Do you have any clue at what time it is? I was so worried! And do I smell alcohol?" And she went on and on. Natsuki only shook her head. "Mai, just shut up okay? It's only where I work." Mai bit down on her tongue, knowing that sure Natsuki did work. But Natsuki never told her where she worked. And it was good pay, and even Mai wanted to work with Natsuki but was denied.

Natsuki walked past her and put her bag down, opening it an finding that there was a number inside. Natsuki stuffed it back in the bag, making sure that Mai wasn't looking. But Mai was, giving Natsuki an odd look. Natsuki sighed and shook he head again, slightly wincing out at her almost pounding head.

Natsuki just put the bag under her bed, in a certain spot that Mai could not reach even if she watched. Then she checked her phone to see if she had any missed messages or calls. Natsuki stated blankly at her phone seeing that her boss sent a 'good night' message. The first thing she did was delete it.

Actually I think that she shouldn't have, because the boss said more than good night.

* * *

When Monday came by, Shizuru was getting dressed and drying her hair as she received a message. Slowly Shizuru placed her things down on her dresser as she opened her phone inbox. There she opened her eyes wide and quickly dried it, fixing a small application of mascara and putting on her usual Kaichou uniform and grabbing her things before running outside. There she saw the boss leaning against her custom car, wearing the male uniform of her school.

"I promised you right?" She said before Shizuru ran to her, hugging the boss tightly and the boss hugged her back. The only different thing was that she wore her usual white and red colors, white with the red trimming. She wore black dress shoes and her same white and red panora hat. And the silver framed prescription glasses. Her short silver hair was styled boyishly, slightly similar to a bed head.

"Alright, come on 'Kaichou', lets go to school." She whispered as Shizuru nodded her head. The boss held the door open, and Shizuru noticed that she wore white dress gloves instead of her red leather gloves. Then the boss got inside the car, pushing up her glasses further up and she looked at Shizuru. "There is one thing that I want to you to remember when people ask you about me." Shizuru nodded her head, waiting for what the boss was going to say. "Just remember and tell them that I am not going to hurt you like Natsuki did."

Shizuru nodded, feeling a large tug at her heart from hearing the name 'Natsuki'. It still pained her, despite it being almost a year. Bit this time Shizuru is going to graduate, she is not going to wait for her like she did, repeating her senior year to be with her. And the boss put it in reverse before going out and soon put it in drove and made her way over to Fuuka academy.

Natsuki made her way to school, not bothering to look at the messages that she had gotten from her boss. When she reached school, she saw a large crowd surrounding the main entrance of the school. Natsuki parked her bike and turned it off, watching from a distance. It shouldn't bother her so much, but it almost seemed to call out to her. She got off and placed her helmet in the compartment under her seat before getting her bag and walking to the gate.

Natsuki watched with bored eyes at first, but then she froze completely, her heart racing to what she saw. It was just that little peek through all those bodies, just a small little peek before she wanted to run away. No one noticed her, but from that distance she could recognize those soft chestnut curls, those enchanting crimson eyes, and that devilish smile, this time not carrying any false happiness or hope behind her mask. She watched from a distance, feeling her eyes start to dry up and tearing up. But it wasn't just the sight of her that made her want to tear up, but it was who was beside her. Finally she looked at her phone in a rushed manner, reading the recent message.

_'Please don't be angry. I just want to make her happy'_

That was only fifteen minuets ago.

_'You didn't reply back, are you ignoring me? :(_

_if it angers you that much, then I understand'_

That was early this morning.

_'Hey, tell me what you want me to do with this, I'm letting you know first.'_

That was three hours after she left.

_'Shizuru wants me to go with her to school, to be her moral support. I know she is hurt, and I know that you don't want to talk about her, but I want to let you know. And it is not out of greed for money. I want to make her happy.'_

That had to be before 2 am. Natsuki walked away, holding her head and turning away her phone. She could no longer help herself, this sorrow that tugged deeply at her heart. Her boss is the type to do anything, just about anything to make anyone happy. She never likes to see anyone else sad. But to have her beside Shizuru, that is a huge problem.

Natsuki leaned against a tree, trying not to let any of the oncoming tears fall down. She kept taking deep breaths and trying not to lose it. Finally she replied back. And the only words she sent was _'You're only as innocent as the horns holding up your halo'_ to her boss. The boss checked her email and only smirkEd as she held Shizuru closer to her.

* * *

**Anyways, this is something that may not be finished or I may try my hardest to completely ignore. I really hope so. If I am able to multitask with five stories then maybe. Just maybe.**

**~HammyTheShark~**


End file.
